


A Game of Paranoia

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amnesia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Only for the first chapter tho, Paranoia, and maybe a bit for 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Rantaro can tell something's off about this whole situation, but what?
Relationships: None
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	A Game of Paranoia

Rantaro couldn’t remember how he got here. He knew everything that led up to getting here. He knew about his sisters and he had a talent even if he couldn’t remember what it was. But when he tried to remember how he got here it was all just a blur. And yet...something seemed really familiar about all this. He wouldn’t be able to tell you what, and yet he was getting a serious case of deja vu about all of this. Had this already happened before? 

All he knew is what they had told him and yet he kept getting hints from the Monokubs that this had indeed happened before. They kept saying stuff like how they shouldn’t ‘forget again’ and it was ringing all sorts of alarm bells in Rantaro’s head. Especially considering he couldn’t remember his talent. He had to have an Ultimate Talent... right? So how come he was the only person that couldn’t remember his talent.

And not only that but going along with what the Monokubs had said, something about this whole scenario seemed so familiar. Almost like he had been through this before. Everyone having a form of amnesia for how they got here...the whole thing with the killing game. That couldn’t be true, he would have remembered it. He would definitely have remembered something as fucked up as this.

But all the clues to him having been through something like this before...they all kept adding up. But if that was true, why couldn’t he remember what had happened. He kept getting weird feelings. Things like the fact that it wouldn’t be easy to escape and how he somehow knew that they weren’t in danger when the Exisals showed up. He still didn’t know how he had known this.

None of what was happening shocked him much and he really didn’t understand why. Everything that Monokuma or the Monokubs said rang familiar or seemed like it had truth in it without him even knowing what the truth was. Everything was leading to him knowing about something like this happening before. But he had no idea how or how he didn’t remember. 

He hadn’t gotten a chance to read it until after they had gone through the Death Road to Despair as it was called. But once he got back to his room he found out everything. 

It only had this message. “The mastermind who is behind the killing game is hiding somewhere within the academy. Your best chance of exposing them is when Monokuma needs a spare. At that time, the mastermind will go to the library's hidden room. To prove this hint is accurate, I'll predict something. The first thing you will remember is the Ultimate Hunt. Only share this information with people who you know can trust. How you determine that will mean your life or your death.”

Considering he wasn’t sure if he could trust anyone yet, he decided to wait until a little bit later. Though maybe he could test to see if the information they were saying was right. And he’d have to wait until Monokuma was distracted again before anything happened. He made a mental note to bring it up the next morning at breakfast before heading to bed.  
The next morning, after the whole thing with the Monokubs showing up again, Rantaro made sure to ask about the Ultimate Hunt, which only got a bunch of confused looks from the others. Was that really what he was going to remember next? No one else seemed to have any other hint of it. But before he could say anything else, Monokuma showed up with the blood perk motive.

...And then was promptly destroyed by his own son. Great, this meant he could use the time to explore the library. Except that’s where it looked like that’s where Shuichi and Kaede were heading and he wasn’t sure if he could trust the two yet. So it looked like he’d have to wait until the next time Monokuma was distracted, which especially true when the next day came about and revealed that he was back.

And not only was he back but there was another motive if someone didn’t kill someone in the next two days, they would all die. Well that was certainly disconcerting. He made a note to check for the entrance as soon as he could. Everyone agreed that they still would wait out the time limit but...something told him that probably wouldn’t be the case.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a chance until almost last minute to check it out. He headed to the library to see if the pad was telling the truth. That’s when he noticed the camera flash and walked over to investigate. Had someone set this up but why would they do that? At least it wasn’t as annoying as the music playing. And all of a sudden a shot put ball fell next to him. He looked over at him and glanced up wondering where it had come from. Wait, did this mean someone had tried to kill him?

And that was his last thought before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my very first Danganronpa fic, please don't hate.


End file.
